The Five Times Gippal Lied
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Gippal lies, often. A Five Things Meme.


**The Five Times Gippal Lied**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Gippal lies, often. A Five Things Meme.  
**A/N:**A Five Things meme is when you write five shorts with a common theme, such as "The five things Yuna learned from Rikku." Just another silly writing exercise.

**Once:**

"We made quite the couple, once." He said.

Rikku pushed him away. _"_Fryd yna oui cyoehk?_"_ She whined and turned away embarrassed.

They'd never been a couple. It wasn't his fault. He tried. He'd made advances and every time she'd done the same thing she did just now. She'd push him away and then run away.

He met Paine's raised eyebrow with a casual grin. Yuna looked far to eager to believe him. If only it were true. He never stood a chance. She'd tease and make promises with her eyes, her body and her voice, never quite saying anything but when he'd make advances back. She'd get embarrassed or freeze up and then a few moments later it was back to teasing.

And how he wanted her. It was the allure of the unattainable, the one challenge in his life, to try and make Rikku notice and be comfortable with his attentions. He didn't know if it was just him or all guys. It was interesting, exciting and frustrating.

Some days, he wondered if Rikku just didn't know what came next.

**Twice:**

"I think I need a nap." He groaned.

Rikku stood there and waved her arms at him for a few more moments, face all concerned before she was distracted, again. It didn't take much to take her attention away.

She didn't get it. The girl absolutely did not get it.

He was supposedly hurt and while that tender concern was nice. He wanted to be fussed over. He wanted to be petted and touched and be made much of by her and no one else. Okay, so he wasn't really as hurt as he claimed or that hurt at all. While letting Nooj go on ahead by himself wasn't the friendliest thing to do, the guy had shot him in the back spiritual possession not withstanding. Payback was a bitch. Plus, Nooj was trying to kill himself, again. That didn't take much either and Gippal wanted no part of it.

He mentally sighed and wondered if he should start trying to do something drastic. Pull her down onto his lap and demand Rikku's fleeting attention for about five minutes.

Okay, so they didn't have time for that. It wasn't all that bad an idea though. He'd keep it in mind for future reference.

**Thrice:**

"Just one more thing, we all owe thanks to one very special lady." He said, smirking at the crowd as they cheered. "Yeah, you all know who I'm talking about." He smirked again, enjoying his private joke. They had no clue whom he was talking about, but Yuna had given them a message to convey and if the rest of Spira wanted to believe that Yuna was the driving force behind his special lady ideal. He had no problem with letting them think that, because he knew the truth. "We really hoped she could be here today." Yeah, having Rikku hear today would be nice, tuck her into his side and grin at the crowds. Shove the entire speech-making thing off on Baralai and Nooj because honestly he had nothing to do with this. Back to speechmaking, he hated and loved crowds. "She's left a message. She's going home. So farewell, but not good bye."

It'd better not be good-bye. He glanced over as he heard the roar of the Celsius' engines taking off. He peered down his nose at the ship. Yeah, there was one very special lady inside that also hadn't a clue how special she truly was, at least to him.

She'd find out soon enough.

**A Fourth Time:**

"I'm fine," he sulked and hunched his head down into his shoulders.

Paine's eyebrow rose, telling him she didn't believe him without saying a word. "You know. You've been lying a lot lately."

"So?" He glared at her, found some parts to fiddle with keeping both his hands and eyes occupied so he wouldn't have to look at her again. He hadn't seen Rikku in months. It was like that whole little run about the world thing was just for those few weeks and then poof. She'd disappeared again. Rumors of her were everywhere and she appeared to be visiting everyone but him. No, he was visited by Paine, and while Paine was his friend, she wasn't the type of friend he wanted to date, and because of Rikku's fliberty-gibbet ways he couldn't even find the girl to visit her himself.

Paine sighed. "You're usually not this bad at it. _Rikku_ could see through you."

He stiffened. He did not want to talk about Rikku. He shouldn't be this bad. He'd gone years without seeing her. Of course, those years he'd been busy and she hadn't been quite so cute. He sighed. "I'll be fine." As soon as he had Rikku in some way he would be fine, better than fine. So he wasn't exactly lying anymore.

**Five Times:**

He snagged Rikku's arm. "I need your help with something, Cid's Girl." He said and dragged her off deeper into the temple, a temple conveniently empty of people.

"I have a name." She repeated for perhaps the five hundredth time in their long friendship.

"I have a hard time remembering." He smirked. Oh, he had no trouble remembering at all. He just knew if he said it aloud, others would know how he felt. He couldn't have that, not without actually being in a relationship with her.

She pulled her arm from his hand. "No need to pull."

He rolled his eyes and gestured her into the room at the very top of the temple. She walked right past him, completely trusting. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. His gaze fixed on her. This was becoming close to an obsession and it had to stop.

Rikku looked around. "Where is it? It's not in the Fayth Chamber is it? You know, big hole in the ground. Not exactly safe."

He swallowed. "I lied."

"Fryd?"

"Okay," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't lie, but I did lie. There's no machine I want you to help me with, but I do need your help. You just assumed there was a machine."

She blinked. "Either I'm confused or you're confused."

"Then it's you, because I'm not confused. I've never been confused. Annoyed, bothered, frustrated, but not confused." He crossed his arms. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't get it."

He snorted and shoved away from he door and crossed the room to her. "Of course, you don't get it. You never get it and I'm tired of that." He loomed over her. She licked her lips and looked to either side. He smirked. She wasn't going to escape this time. He rested his hands on her waist, sliding them down until they slid under her hands on her hips. Her eyes widened as he moved closer until they were touching. "So," he leaned down until their noses brushed, lips centimeters apart. "It's going to stop." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. It took a few seconds for her to respond, relaxing into the kiss and completing the embrace.

Yeah, the stalemate was going to stop and something new was going to start.

---

_Reviews are love, love me(?!)_


End file.
